Pokemon: Dreameon
by Rickudemus
Summary: What happens if I eat this piece of a moon stone?


_There is the scene again,_

_so cruel but true._

_I weep as I look,_

_how can she get through?_

_Please stop hitting her,_

_she has done nothing wrong!_

_Why are you doing this,_

_all day and all night long?_

_What do you gain_

_from the slap on her face,_

_do you like it_

_when there's fear in her gaze?_

_I want to help you,_

_save you from this horrid dream,_

_but all I can do, just all I can do,_

_is watching in the background while you scream._

Why did you have to suffer so much? You were just a small girl, who was always so nice and sweet. You alwa's put flowers in your wavy, long golden hair. You were so beautiful.

Your yellow dress was full of joy with it being bright yellow with pictures of orange flowers. It's dirty now, I'm glad you can't see it. It was him who ruined it. He ripped it and messed it up. I really loved that dress and so did you, remember? You were wearing it when they found you. They brought you to this building with other people in it that are not feeling well.

I wish I could be there next to you, but they won't let me in. Only humans can stay there. I can only paw this window full of raindrops as I sit outside in the rain, watching over for you.

You know how much I've cried for you? I can't shed anymore tears for you. I just want you to be alright. I want to be with you again and play with you. I loved those dolls you have; they were pretty, but not as pretty as you.

Hey! It's one of those doctors! He walks next to you with two women. He's looking at you, but you're sleeping now, so you don't see. He'll make you better. I smile. I know it's going to be fine.

...What? Why's he looking so sad? He brushes your hair that's painted with blood. There was a wound in your head, but they put bandages on it. They can fix you.

I paw the window again, worried for you. The women notice me and don't look too happy. The say something to the doctor and the other one walks to me. The man stops her. He walks to me instead and opens the window slowly.

"Hey, little one. Are you this girl's eevee?" He asks and I respond with a small yelp. He pets my head with a small frown on his face. "I'm sorry, little one. We can't do anything for her... She needs a miracle now..." His words sink into my head. My eyes grow wide as I begin to shake. I look at you. You're not moving.

No.

No! I won't believe it!

NOOOOO! I screech loudly and jump off the box that had been placed under the window. I run into the rain while the doctor yells something after me, but I don't listen. It's raining heavily and my fur is completely soaked. Remember when we used to run in the rain and you dried me up with that brown towel you bought for me? I do.

I run back to the house where we live. With that man. I growl at the sight of the house. He doesn't care you're hurt. He doesn't care you are... That you are...

No... I won't let you go... You're my best friend... My only friend...

Tears drop down. The red colour only stays for so long in the rain.

I need to do the right thing for you.

I get around the house and head to the small hatch that was made for me two years ago. He used to be sane then, didn't he? When mommy was still around...

Quietly, I step into the house, my fur dripping the water all over the floor. I can see into the living room where he sits. He has that bottle again in his hand. His back is faced this way, so he doesn't see me. The box you call the TV is playing so loud.

I narrow my eyes and take careful stpes towards him. I want to kill this man. I will kill this man.

Then... I stop. This sudden feeling in my body... It pulls me to your room. I forget that man for a moment and I walk into your room. It has your scent in it, of course. For a moment, it fills me with happiness.

I walk to your drawer and bite into the handle, pulling it open. It's the place where you held your precious items. I see a picture of mommy.

There is a small rock in the drawer. Perfectly round rock that was sparkling beautifully as the moonlight hit it from the window above your bed. You told me it was from the moon. You treasured it the most, since you got it from mommy before she left this world. As I watched the stone, it began to call for me. I know it did. I leaned closer to it and grabbed it with my teeth. I paused for a moment before swallowing the stone. It was small enough to pass my through, but big enough for me to feel go down. It was weird, but for some reason, I felt-

W-what's going on? My body... It's... Burning... A light surrounds me and I feel myself grow. I shut my eyes and I could not open them again. I could feel my tail grow longer. There's something hanging on my ears... As well as my tail... The burning stopped and I could hear the soft tingle the objects made that were hanhing on my tail.

My eyes were shut. I gently touched my eyes with my paw, feeling a weird stitch on them. They were shut for good. However, I was not blind. I could see, but not with my eyes. I don't know how to descripe it, but it's as if I saw the world... With my mind. With my instincts. I could move without moving into anything. I was aware of my surroundings.

My hearing... I could hear so much. I could hear the dead whisper into my ears. More than that, I could hear angry steps coming towards the room. It was him.

"What the fuck is this? Get the hell out you fleabag!" He yells. He doesn't know who I was. Even if I was still your little eevee, I doubt he knew who I was. "You little shit!" He walks towards me, which alerted me. I felt a great power in me and it surrounded me. I could feel the power warm my body and I could control it. I could control him.

I could see his stunned face. I could feel his fear. I moved his arm with my power, breaking the bottle into a wall. I moved his arm closer to his face with the broken bottle.

Did you know you had his eyes?

I can't take it.

He screams as I hit his face with the broken bottle. He bleeds, but I think his blood is blacker than that of a normal human being. He screams, begging for mercy.

It made me furious.

Mercy?

MERCY?

After ALL these times...!

He wants MERCY?

The small, round objects on my tail jingled as I moved his arm again, this time to his throat.

It didn't take too long before he fell on the ground, covered in blood. He deserved it. He always deserved, from the first time he laid his filthy hands on you.

I'm behind the window again. Your condition hasn't changed. I can feel the pain you are going through. It's horrible; a little girl like you should be going through something like this.

But don't worry.

I can help you. The power surrounds me and me spirit surrounds the bed and your body. It didn't take long for me to enter your dreams. It was cold and dark. I could see you, sitting in the dar, crying. I walk over to you, calling for you.

Slowly, you turn and watch me with wide eyes. You could tell it was me, even if I had changed. You ran to me and hugged me, crying into my soft fur. You told me you were scared, but it was okay. I told you it was okay. You were safe now, but you would have to wake up.

But you were weak. The dark had taken control of your mind. You couldn't wake up.

It made me sad, but I understood. I wanted to be with you, but he had hurt you too much. I would help you, though. I would always help you.

I called on my power again and the darkness vanished; you watched in surprise as everything turned bright and warmth surrounded us. You smiled at me, but I watched elsewhere, making you turn your gaze as well. You began to cry when you saw mommy standing there, her arms open for a big hug.

You let go of me and begin to run, but stop. You look at me sadly, tears in your eyes.

I smile at you.

"We'll always be together." I simply say with my soft tone, which made her smile and run towards mommy.

The world around me disappeared and I was back in my body, sitting on the box as it still rained heavily. The box next to your body was making a loud noise and the doctor ran in with many other doctors. The tried to wake you up, but in vain. I watched for a while, jumping off the box again and stepping along the soaking streets.

I would continue my way and help others who could not wake up on their own. I know it's what you want. You want to help others, so I will take your place.

I will help the innocent and get rid of the quilty until I meet you again in the afterlife.


End file.
